Summer Vacation
by dragongoth
Summary: The summer is here and Tsunade is working as usual,but when Jiraiya forces her to go on vacation with him for a week. Can Tsunade handle being around him for that long without losing her mind?
1. Jiraiya's Invitation

Hey all

Hey all! I'm still alive don't worry. I was gonna write a fic for Father's day but I was too busy cramming for finals to find the time to do it. Now, with school out of the way, I can finally get back to writing. As you already know, this fic is going to be A) A JirTsu fanfic and B) The setting is perfect since summer is officially here. Now yeah sure this seems a little too happy for the events that are happening in the manga right now, but like I said before I wrote A Little Bowl of Trouble, I refuse to write a word on it. It seems to be the popular thing to do after someone dies. I remember when I had been reading all of those sad fics about Kurenai and Asuma.sigh Oh well, I hope this funny little fanfic can cheer up the moods for all the mourners of our beloved Toad Sage. For once, there is no action. Enjoy

--

**Summer Vacation**

Chapter 1: Jiraiya's invitation

Summer time had finally arrived in the village of Konoha. Summers were never really pleasant in the village because of the humidity, but there were plenty of ways to keep cool during the unbearable heat. However, poor Tsunade couldn't find the time to keep cool since all she ever did was work in her hot office.

Tsunade sat at her desk fanning herself with her hand. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail and a bottle of water sat at the side of her desk. She flipped through some documents on her desk before throwing them down and watching them slide to the edge of the desk, about to slip off. " I can't do this anymore, Shizune. It's hot, I'm bored, and going through menopause right now isn't exactly helping me calm down."

Shizune looked up from a report she was reading. She was wearing her black kimono only it was cut a little above her knee and it was sleeveless. She looked at her teacher. "I know, Tsunade-sama, but until all this work is done, we can't do anything else or the council will have our heads. Well, your head."

Tsunade pushed herself out of her chair and walked to the window of her office. "I hate this job. I'm the leader of the goddamn village and I can't even do one thing I want. Why even bother having a Hokage if their just gonna be bossed around by someone else."

Much to her surprise, she heard a small chuckle from outside the open window and soon she was face to face with the one man that only she could both hate and love at the same time. "Jiraiya! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Geez, Hime. Down be too excited to see me. Why do ya look so upset, Tsunade-chan?" He snaked his arm around her waist only to be responded with a punch to the face. "I can tell you're in quite the mood today."

"Yes I am and unless you plan to die today, I suggest you leave my office right now." The Hokage walked back over to her desk and sat back into her chair. She observered Jiraiya carefully and noticed that nothing was different about him and that was strange considering the heat wave they were having. Wasn't he getting hot wearing fifty layers of clothes? She shook the thought out of her head reminding herself that this was Jiraiya and the day he did something that made sense to her would be the day that hell freezes over.

Jiraiya leaned onto her desk and smiled. "Are you busy?" He picked up one of her papers and began reading through.

She snatched it out of his hands and placed back into the pile of papers she had yet to look through. Tsunade glared at him. "No really. What was your first clue?"

"Can you spare a few minutes to talk with a friend?"

"Not exactly. Is it that important?"

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade's very amused assistant. "Well, well, Shizune. You look very nice today. Uh, can you just leave us alone for a few minutes?"

The girl blushed from Jiraiya's compliment and looked over to Tsunade awaiting her approval. Tsunade nodded and faced Jiraiya after she was gone. "What do you want, Jiraiya?"

"Am I not aloud to come here just to see the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Not if she has a lot of work to do. If that's all you came for then leave." She looked back to her papers, trying her hardest to ignore Jiraiya, who was now breathing down her neck.

He sighed. "Alright, I actually came here to invite you somewhere with me. I know you've been busy with work lately, so I thought you'd be the best candidate to choose."

Tsunade looked up from her work. "And where exactly do you plan to take me?"

He pulled a brochure from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's a private resort in the Land of Waves."

Tsunade read through it quickly and then looked at Jiraiya. "Are you crazy?! One, do you know how expensive this is gonna come out to be for just the two of us? And two, I would never spend time on a private resort with just you. The only thing you wanna do is see me in a bathing suit and that's probably why you invited me and not Naruto."

Jiraiya frowned. He knew it would come to this and tried to think of everyway possible to get her to go with him. "Oh come on, Tsunade-Hime. I invited you because you need a break and you're my closest friend. I promise I won't take advantage of you. And if we go as a couple, it's half off." He smiled at her.

"No. I can't just leave the village to go out like this. And why the hell would I want to pretend to be your girlfriend? Jiraiya, you really need to think things out before talking to me."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No damn it! Jiraiya, go away!"

"Say yes or I'll ruin your reputation in the village."

Tsunade started to laugh. She put her pen down and looked at Jiraiya. "You're threatening me just to go on vacation with you? Man, Jiraiya. You really are pathetic. Humor me; just what do you plan to do to my reputation?"

He smiled. "Remember the Halloween party last year that we had with all of the jounin?" She frowned and shook her head. He continued, "Well, you were probably to drunk to remember anything. Anyway, I'm sure you heard the stories. If not there are videos that me and Kakashi took."

"Baka, get to your point."

"My favorite video is the one where you kept on hitting on Anko and at one point even tried to kiss her. Now unless you want that video traveling throughout the entire village, I suggest you come with me."

Tsunade stared at him horrified. She had heard about that and tried her best to forget it. "Jiraiya, you wouldn't."

He chuckled. "No, believe me, Tsunade-Hime, I would."

She bit the side of her lip and sighed. "I hate you, so much."

"I know. Now what's your answer?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, but I would really recommend just coming with me."

"Fine. You win. I'll go."

He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Great! We leave in two days."

Tsunade tried to push Jiraiya off of her, but his grip on her was tight. He had moved one arm down to her waist and the other was trying to keep her from taking a swing at him. She continued to struggle to get him off, but all of her struggling just knocked them both to the ground.

Jiraiya fell on top of Tsunade, with his arm still around her waist and his face in her chest. As if their position wasn't bad enough, Naruto came in through the door. "Baa-chan, have yo-Am I interrupting something?"

Jiraiya quickly pulled himself off of Tsunade, allowing her to get up. His face was red from the encounter with Tsunade's chest and because she smacked him in the face once he was off of her. He looked at Naruto, who was ready to burst out in laughter. "What do you want, kid?"

"Well, I was coming to ask Tsunade-o-baa-chan if she knew where you were and then I walk in on that. I knew you two were close, but not that close." He started to laugh. Tsunade grabbed her water bottle and tossed it at his head. "OW!"

Tsunade smiled satisfied for hitting him. "Ok, so ya found Jiraiya. Now take him and both of you get out right now."

Jiraiya stood up from the floor and pecked her on the cheek before running out the door after Naruto. "See ya tomorrow Tsunade-chan!"

Tsunade growled as she walked back to her desk. Shizune walked back into the room and shut the door. "Tsunade-sama, is everything alright."

"Oh yeah. Everything is just perfect. Jiraiya tricked me into going on vacation with him, so now I have to think of a way for the council to let me go away for a week."

Shizune frowned. "Well, maybe you could put a substitute Hokage for the week. I recommend Kakashi."

"I guess so. Alright, Shizune, I'm leaving the village in your hands then."

Shizune's eyes widened. "W-w-what!? I said Kakashi! Not me! Two totally different people!"

Tsunade smiled. "You know how to handle the position better. You're organized, respectful, always on time, and basically everything that I'm not. Come to think of it, you would have made a much better Hokage than me. Strength isn't everything you know."

Shizune sighed. "Fine. It's only a week anyway."

Tsunade stood up from her desk and stretched her arms up. "I'm so done for the day. Grab Tonton and let's go home."

Shizune nodded and motioned for Tonton to follow her out the door. Once her and Tsunade were outside the office, she locked the door and the two of them walked back to their apartment.

During their walk back, Tsunade looked a Shizune. "Hey, what happened at that Halloween party last year?"

Shizune's face turned a light shade of pink. "Tsunade-sama, I really don't want to talk about that day. It was pretty traumatizing. Why do you bring it up?"

"Jiraiya threatened to show a video of me trying to make-out with Anko, or something like that, to the village if I didn't go with him. Is that true?"

She nodded. "But that's only half of it. When Anko kept shoving you away so she could flirt with Kakashi, you got bored so you moved on to try and seduce everyone in the room. You're lucky I don't drink or you would have wound up sleeping with everyone at that party. Jiraiya-sama was being nice when he only threatened to show the part with Anko. You were acting as bad as one of those stupid girls in a Girls Gone Wild video."

Tsunade turned her head and sighed in disbelief. "I probably should give up drinking, but then I might lose my sanity."

"No offense, Tsunade-sama, but I think you lost that a long time ago."

--

Author's Note:

Alright, chapter 1. So uh yeah…review please -. -

Also check out my profile and click on my website. It's a cool comic that me and my friends are working on. Check it out please!

For those who read my other fanfics, you all know I like to put summaries. I might stop that because I have gotten reviews saying that they act as spoilers, so I won't put them in any more. You'll just have to wait a few days to find out what happens next.

Sayonara!


	2. Day 1: The Arrival

Chapter 2: Day 1-Arrival

Ok, sorry for the long wait, but my computer decided to get a virus on the day I was gonna put this up. It's fixed now, so the story will continue. It just occurred to me that in the last chapter I accidentally put that they were going to leave on vacation in two days when I actually meant the next day. So today is the day they leave for the Land of Waves, so that doesn't give Tsunade much time to get ready. Alright then, enjoy the story

--

Chapter 2: Day 1-Arrival

It was five in the morning and Tsunade was still asleep like any normal person would be at this time of day. She felt a tap on her shoulder but chose to ignore it thinking maybe it was just her imagination. She turned in her bed facing the window.

She felt another tap on her shoulder and this time knew it wasn't just her imagination. She heard someone whispering her name. _Am I dreaming? What kind of dream is this?_

She opened her eyes when she felt something press against her forehead. It felt like someone's lips. Someone actually dared to take advantage of the Hokage as she slept? Who would actually be so stupid?

She saw a piece of silver hair shining in the fading moonlight. She tugged on it hard and herd the person yelp. He pulled away from her. "Ow! Hime, that hurt…"

"JIRAIYA! WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!?"

He smiled. "Time to go."

She looked at the clock and then back to Jiraiya. "It's freaking, five in the morning."

"Better start heading out early."

She sighed and got out of bed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a large bag. She jumped when her bedroom door opened. "Tsunade-sama, I heard you scream. Are you-Jiraiya-sama?"

He raised his hand and waved. "Hey, I just stopped by to pick up my princess."

Tsunade snorted from the closet after grabbing a shirt and stuffing it into her bag. "You should have told me what time we were leaving yesterday." She continued to put the clothes in her bag and turned to Shizune. "I'm fine. Sorry to wake you."

Shizune smiled. "Ok. Well, I hope you two have fun." She closed the door, leaving the two Sannin alone.

Jiraiya sat on the edge of Tsunade's bed and watched her run around the room grabbing clothes that she was bringing on their trip. "So, Tsunade-chan, are you happy about going?"

She put her last outfit in her bag. "Yes and no. Yes because I don't have to work and no because I have to spend an entire week with you."

Jiraiya frowned. "Aw, that really hurts. I actually wanted to spend time with you. You know, I could have chose to go alone and just see what girl I could find for my research, but instead I chose to go with the one person that I would do anything for."

Tsunade sighed. She didn't really think about that when Jiraiya had asked her to go with him. He could have just let her suffer in the heat in piles of paperwork. She walked over to where he sat on the bed and cupped his chin in her hand. "I know and you should know that I'm just teasing you. I don't mind being with you when were just talking and your not being a pervert."

She smiled when she saw him cheer up from her little comment. Jiraiya reached out his hand and placed it on the side of her face. Tsunade was about to pull away, when he grabbed her hair and pulled on it hard. She yelped and placed her hand on her head giving him an evil glare. He smiled. "That was for before."

"You deserved it before for sneaking into my room. Now turn around so I can change. Try taking a look and I will-"

"You will break every bone in my body, rupture all of my organs and use my corpse for research for your experiments. Yes I know. We've been through this before." He turned away from Tsunade. He faced her end table and reached opened the draw to it expecting to see a bottle of sake or two that she had been hiding from Shizune.

Tsunade quickly placed her hand on top of his and prevented him from opening it. "That draw is personal and I don't want anyone looking in it."

"Whatever's in there can't be that bad. You can-"

"I mean it. I don't want you or anyone else looking through there." Tsunade took her hand off of his and went to her mirror to finish doing her hair.

Jiraiya may have been curious as to what she was hiding, but he had always respected Tsunade. He turned away from it and watched her tie her hair into two ponytails. She turned to him and smiled. "Let's go."

Jiraiya stood up and grabbed the bag he left by the window and Tsunade had pulled something out of her mysterious draw and shoved it into her bag. He frowned and walked over to the door where Tsunade was and the two headed off to the Land of Waves.

They arrived at the village gate and received a look from Genma and Raidou, who unfortunately had guard duty this early in the morning. "Tsunade-sama, where are you two off to?"

"Vacation. I'll be back in a week. Shizune's in charge until I'm back."

Genma smirked. "Ok, have fun."

Tsunade and Jiraiya continued to walk to their destination. They arrived in the Land of Waves about five hours later. They walked up to the receptionist in the lobby. Jiraiya took one look at the woman at the desk and was about to start drooling. They had just arrived and Tsunade was already ready to hit him. The young girl smiled as they approached the desk. "Hello, how may I help you two?"

Before Tsunade could open her mouth, Jiraiya had started to speak. "We would like a room for a week."

"Well I could either give you the honeymoon suite or a regular room. Are you here as a couple?"

"Yes and-"

"But we'll take the regular room please." Tsunade interrupted.

The receptionist looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya with a strange look. "Um if you're a couple, then-"

Tsunade quickly responded. "I don't believe in sharing a bed with someone till marriage."

Jiraiya smirked at Tsunade's quick respond and looked at the receptionist. He saw that she was still a little suspicious of them, so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. The receptionist shrugged and handed them two keys to their bedroom after they finished paying for their stay.

Jiraiya continued to keep his arm around Tsunade until they were out of sight from the receptionist. Tsunade pulled away from him and hit his arm. Jiraiya chuckled. "Hey, it worked didn't it?"

"Yeah well, I didn't wanna come here in the first place."

He laughed. "You'll thank me later."

They walked to their room and Tsunade threw her bag on the bed closest to the door. Jiraiya closed the door behind him and sat on the bed across from hers. He laid back on the bed and sighed. He looked over to Tsunade. "So…now what?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I have no idea. Entertain me."

He got up from his bed and jumped onto Tsunade's. He grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her down on the bed pinning her down. "I can only think of one way to entertain a woman of your stature."

He moved his face closer to hers and watched her face turn a slight shade of red. "J-Jiraiya! Stop!"

He moved his right hand to her stomach and before she had time to hit him he began to tickle her. She shrieked and giggled as he continued to tickle her. "Jiraiya!" She continued to laugh and he smiled. He watched as she squirmed on the bed trying to get him to stop tickling her. He eventually stopped when he realized that she couldn't breathe.

Jiraiya got off of her and let her catch her breath. She giggled and hit him. "I hate you, you know that."

He chuckled and watched her sit up on the bed. She fixed her ponytails and then rested her head on his lap. Jiraiya poked the diamond on her forehead. "Yeah I know. Hey you wanna play a guessing game."

She raised her eyebrow. "A guessing game? What do you wanna guess? My bra size?"

"No I already know that one. I wanna try guessing what was in your end table draw."

She shook her head. "How the hell do you know that and no you can't. I told you its personal."

"Oh come on, Hime. How long have we been friends? You can trust me."

She sighed. "Is it really so important to you?" He quickly nodded. She frowned. "Alright then, but you can't tell anyone. In that draw, I keep a stuffed rabbit that I used to sleep with when I was little. I just can't seem to grow out of the habit of having it next to me at night."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a stuffed rabbit that had one eye falling off, a tear in its right ear, and looked like it had never been washed. Jiraiya could really tell that she had the really creepy rabbit for a while. He tried to keep himself from laughing at her childish habit as he held her rabbit in his hand. "Wow, Tsunade. There are no words for this, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I guess you just can't break out of any of your old habits, can you?"

She frowned snatching the rabbit bag from him and resting it on a pillow next to her. "Shut up."

Jiraiya looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. He looked at Tsunade. "So are you hungry or anything?"

She shook her head. "Not really. Can we just take a walk around?"

He nodded and got off of the bed. He held his hand out to her and pulled her off the bed as well. "Is your rabbit gonna tag along?"

"Shut up..." She stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled at her immaturity and walked with her out the door.

They arrived outside of the resort and began touring the area. Tsunade walked beside Jiraiya with her arm linked to his arm. They walked around the village that the resort was at and browsed through the stores. Jiraiya pulled Tsunade to a store that sold figurines. Tsunade stared at him curiously as to why he brought her there. He placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Pick something out."

"Baka, you don't have to buy something for me. You paid for the whole vacation."

"I want to buy you something. Go ahead. I don't mind. I have the money for it."

She sighed and looked around the store. She found a small glass figure of a snail and found it cute. She held it out to Jiraiya and smiled. "There I picked something."

He smiled and brought it to the register to pay for it. Tsunade stood close to him as they both walked out of the store.

It was lunch time and the two Sannin had found a little ramen stand to eat at. Tsunade slurped her ramen and smiled. "It's not as good as the one back home, but it's not too bad."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. He took another bite of his food and turned to Tsunade, who had stopped eating. He finished chewing his food. "Hime, everything ok?"

"Jiraiya, why are you doing this? You take me out on vacation and by me a figure and now you're buying me lunch. Are you sure you not just trying to win me over?"

He smiled. "I'm not trying to do anything, but be respectful. I'm not going to force you into a relationship, unless you're saying that you want to be."

"No, I'm just asking a question."

He smiled. "Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?"

He saw her hesitate to respond before she shook her head. "I don't like wearing a bathing suit cause then everyone just stares at my bust."

"I already rented out a section of the beach, so it'll be just the two of us. And as a bonus I will be on my best behavior."

Tsunade stared at him suspiciously. "How much did it cost you to rent it out?"

"Only 8,000 ryo (A/N: 8,000ryo is 800 in American money). It wasn't too bad."

Tsunade looked at him horrified. "You really are a freaking idiot. That is a lot of money!"

"For the last time, Hime, I don't mind. I've got a lot of money to spend. This is a vacation. Your suppose to spend a lot of money and enjoy yourself. What do you care anyway? I'm the one paying for everything."

"That's the point. You should have let me at least pay for something."

He shook his head. "You always make me pay for the sake when we go out and now all of a sudden you feel bad for letting me pay. Forget about it. Think of it as your birthday present."

"Jiraiya, my birthday's not for another month."

"An early birthday present."

She sighed and watched as the chef of the ramen shop left their bill in front of them. Tsunade quickly picked up their bill and left the money on the counter. She looked at Jiraiya. "I'm paying for the meals at least. This is too much money to be spending on just one woman."

"Fine, but if I were you, I wouldn't have complained about it at all." He said as they both walked out of the stand.

They walked back to their room. Tsunade looked at the clock and sighed. "It's still only eight o' clock. What do you want to do?"

He sat on the bed and pulled Tsunade onto his lap. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"What kind of movie?"

"A horror movie." He grinned as he watched her face turn pale.

She shook her head. "No way."

"Aw, Tsunade-chan. Come on, it'll be fine. I thought you got over that ridiculous fear of blood."

"I did, but-"

"Don't worry. If you get too freaked out, I'll shut it off."

Before Tsunade could continue her protest, Jiraiya began picking out a movie. He picked a horror film that he heard was really good and then shut off the lights and closed the curtains to the room. The room was almost completely dark even though the sun hadn't even set yet. He sat on the bed with Tsunade and played the movie.

The movie hadn't even begun playing yet and Tsunade was scared. She was griping Jiraiya's shirt tightly and buried her face into his chest. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Calm down, Tsunade. It hasn't started yet."

The movie played for about three hours and Tsunade was alright. She knew when to shut her eyes and was able to watch through the movie alright until one scene where the actress in the movie was ripped in half. Tsunade didn't expect that and screamed. She threw herself into Jiraiya and gripped his shirt until her knuckles turned white.

Jiraiya shut off the movie and looked at her. He held her tight as she started to calm down a bit. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. That was really unexpected."

"But you were doing well." He looked at the clock. "Oh well. Let's get to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow for the beach."

She held her knees to her chest and watched Jiraiya as he turned on the lights and walked over to his bag to get his clothes. He turned to her. "I'll change in the bathroom and you can change here. Don't take to long."

Tsunade sighed as she dug through her bag for her pajamas. She threw on her t-shirt and shorts. She then took out her two ponytails and put the hair ties bag into her bag and sat back onto the bed. Jiraiya came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweatpants and sat on the bed next to Tsunade's. He was about to turn off the light when he noticed that Tsunade wasn't laying down. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She put her stuffed rabbit on her lap and sighed. "I know this sounds weird, but can I sleep with you tonight?"

He smiled. "Of course. Are you gonna make this a habit like sleeping with your little bunny?"

He climbed into his bed with her rabbit and smirked. "I'm not making any promises."

She held her rabbit close to her chest and cuddled with Jiraiya. He wrapped his arm around her and turned off the lights, before the two Sannin drifted off to sleep.

--

Author's Note:

As you can tell the chapters tell what they do each day. The next day our favorite Sannin are gonna head off to the beach for some fun in the sun. I would like some feedback for my chapters if you guys don't mind telling what you liked and what you didn't. So until next time, my fellow fanfiction lovers

Sayonara!


	3. Day 2:Sandy Fun

Chapter 3: Day 2-Sandy Fun

Jiraiya woke up to the bright sun shining in from the window. He looked at the left spot of the bed and saw Tsunade's rabbit lying on the pillow she was using the night before. He looked to the right and saw that she wasn't in her bed either. Jiraiya sat up in the bed when he heard the door to the bathroom open. Tsunade stepped out wrapped in a towel and her hair dripping wet. He blushed slightly and turned away from her. "Hime, why did you take a shower if we're going to the beach today?"

She shrugged as she took out her clothes for that day. "I didn't take one yesterday so I felt like I had to now."

Jiraiya got off of the bed and grabbed his clothes. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Tsunade in the room to get dressed. Tsunade pulled on her bathing suit and then through an orange sun dress over it. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and sat on the bed waiting for Jiraiya. Jiraiya came out of the bathroom a little while later in a black t-shirt and black shorts.

Tsunade stood up from the bed and smiled. "Ready?"

He nodded and held the bedroom door open for her. "Ladies first."

She giggled and walked out the door. Jiraiya turned to her after he closed the door to their room. "Do you wanna eat before we go there?"

She nodded and they both headed to the resorts restaurant. They sat at a table and ordered their food when the waiter arrived. They talked while they waited for their food to show up. Tsunade was playing with a strand of hair in front of her face and Jiraiya just watched her. She smiled. "You know, I actually think I'm gonna have a much better time than I thought."

"I told you. I know you better than you think, Tsunade-chan."

She giggled. "Alright, no need to rub it in."

Their food arrived and once they finished eating, they headed off to the beach.

They arrived at the beach and dropped their bags close to the water, but not close enough for them to get wet. Tsunade put a towel onto the sand and sat down on in with her feet digging in the sand. She turned to Jiraiya, who was sitting next to her. He took his shirt off and turned to her. "Still feel uncomfortable in a bathing suit?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Around you, I feel uncomfortable in anything I wear. It's like you try and undress me with your eyes or something." She wrapped her arms around herself and giggled.

He laughed her before pushing himself on top of her and grabbing on to the bottom of her dress. "Hime, take off your dress or I'll do it for you."

"Geez, it sounds like your trying to rape me. Just hold on a second. I don't see why you're so anxious to see what I look like anyway. I remember you telling me that you don't like me cause I'm not young anymore. "

"Yeah, but you have that jutsu, so it doesn't matter."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her and into the sand. Tsunade pulled the orange dress over her head to reveal her one piece, black, bathing suit with a large opening in the back. She smiled. "See. Are you happy now?"

He smirked. "So you really aren't a whore? I knew Naruto was wrong."

She raised her eyebrow. "What?!"

He blushed and shook his head. "Uh…nothing. It was just a stupid bet that me and Naruto had. He said you would wear something that showed off your boobs and I said you wouldn't show off that much."

She smiled. "Oh so Naruto thinks I'm a whore?"

"I-I never said that. Just forget it. You can yell at him later, just don't take your anger out on me." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up with him. "Ok come on."

"W-wait, Jiraiya. I don't wanna go in the water."

"Too bad." He continued to drag her to the ocean as she struggled to break free from his grasp.

She put her foot into the water and immediately pulled it away. "It's too cold."

Jiraiya smirked. "You know the best way to get the water to feel warmer is," He slid his arm underneath her knees and lifted her into his arms. Jiraiya walked into the water until it reached his knees, "to just throw your whole body in it."

Jiraiya let her go and she fell straight into the water. She shrieked and stood up from the water immediately. Tsunade stood as close to Jiraiya as she could get trying to warm herself up. He laughed as she shook. Tsunade frowned and pushed him into the water, however he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him. The two Sannin laughed as they fell into the water. Jiraiya smiled at her. "Is it still too cold?"

"Not as much." She stood up and swayed her arms around in the water. Jiraiya stood up as well. The water still only reached his knees, but on Tsunade, the water was about a half an inch below her thighs.

Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her waist. "Can you swim?"

"I'm a shinobi. We have to know how to swim."

"Then let's go further in." He swam backwards with his arm still around Tsunade. They got to deeper water and Jiraiya let go of Tsunade.

She smiled and swam behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Jiraiya dove under the water with Tsunade on his back. He swam deeper into the ocean and then swam up. Tsunade unwrapped her legs from him, but kept her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck. He frowned. "What's the matter, Tsunade-chan?"

"Nothing. Swim back. There are no waves when you go this far out."

He knocked her off of him and smiled. "Let's race. Whoever makes it to the middle first wins. Oh and no using chakra."

She giggled. "That's easy."

Jiraiya counted them off and they both began to swim to the middle of the water. Tsunade made it there first, but when she turned around she couldn't find Jiraiya. "Jiraiya?"

She continued to look around, but still saw no sign of him. She began to panic, before she felt something pull her down into the ocean. When she came back up after being dragged down, Jiraiya had his arm around her and smiled. "Did I scare you?"

She splashed water into his face and frowned. "Yes, you idiot. I thought you drowned or something. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Aw, so you do care. I was testing you."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Baka. I'm getting cold again."

He smiled and put her on his back. "Well, maybe if you ate, you would have more fat on your bones to keep you warm."

She smiled. "I do eat. I'm just naturally skinny. How would you know anyway? I'm always working and your never around."

He swam to the shore and set her down on the sand. "I have my sources. Besides, I like to watch you while your not looking."

Tsunade sat on her towel and dried her hair with the other towel she had brought. "Oh, that's not creepy at all." She laid back on her towel and looked at Jiraiya. "You really do scare me sometimes."

He chuckled. "I try my best."

Tsunade smiled as she sat back up on her towel. She stood up and reached out her hand to Jiraiya. "Let's walk."

"You sure do like to walk a lot, Tsunade-chan." He took her hand and pulled himself up.

The two Sannin strolled down the beach slowly. Tsunade picked up a shell and sat in the sand with the tide brushing against her legs. Jiraiya sat down next to her and watched her play with her seashell. He smiled. "So this is what you're like when you're not being scary?"

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You're so much like a child, it's kinda sad. When are you going to grow up?"

She smiled sadly. "What's the point of growing up if you can't have fun anymore? Besides, I could ask you the same question."

"I guess your right, but we both know the truth. We can't stay young forever."

She sighed and tossed the seashell into the water and watched as the tide swept it into the ocean. She leaned her head onto Jiraiya's shoulder and watched as the tide continued to brush over her body and then pull away. Jiraiya laid her into the sand and leaned over her. She smirked. "Are you gonna tickle me again?"

"Not this time." He leaned his face closer to hers until their noses were touching.

Tsunade realized what he was trying to do and pushed him off of her. "Jiraiya, I thought you said you weren't trying to win me over?!"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-Hime. I couldn't help it. You just looked so pretty and-"

"Forget it. Let's just go back to our room." She stood up and shook the sand out of her hair.

Jiraiya stood up and chased after her. "Hime, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I just wanna go back." She threw her dress on and grabbed her things. Jiraiya knew it was hopeless to try and argue with her when she was in this mood, so he just quietly followed after her.

When they arrived into their room, Tsunade quickly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Jiraiya heard the shower turn on and frowned. _Damn. She gets mad so easily. I hope she's not like this for the rest of the vacation._

He sat on the bed and picked up the little creepy rabbit that was laying on the pillow. "How do you put up with her?"

He paused as if waiting for the stuffed rabbit to respond back. He smirked. "Then again, you only have to deal with her when she's asleep and that's about the only time of day that she's calm."

Jiraiya sighed and twirled the rabbit's ear in his hand. "You are one lucky rabbit, but I guess something's gotta keep her happy."

"Are you talking to my rabbit?"

Jiraiya jumped and turned his head. "Hime, I didn't hear you come out of the shower."

She frowned and took the rabbit from his hands. She stroked the side of its face. "I really need to get this thing fixed up. I'll eventually find the time to do it. Did you two have a nice conversation? I don't think it's much of a talker, hm?"

Jiraiya smirked. "Well, it sure is easier talking to that thing than you. Listen, about earlier, Tsunade, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you without your permission. Are you happy now?"

"Forget about it. Just don't do it again or I'll hurt you." She sat on the bed and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV as Jiraiya headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He looked over to his not so sane princess and sighed before closing the door behind him.

--

Author's Note:

Yay three down….and I don't know how many more to go. Well thank you all who have reviewed my fanfic. I will keep you updated with any fanfic ideas I have in the future. My next plan one is surprisingly not gonna be a JirTsu fic. Well the one after _Haunted._ The one after that is going to be based off of my new favorite show _Total Drama Island._ For more information you can look on my profile.

Sayonara!


	4. Day 3: Table for Two

Chapter 4: Day 3- Table for two

Chapter 4: Day 3- Table for two

The next day was pretty boring because the two Sannin didn't really make any plans to do anything. Tsunade was laying on her bed playing with her rabbit's ear and Jiraiya was working on his next novel.

She looked over to him and smirked. "So you can work without doing your research."

He smiled. "Yeah, but it would go a lot faster if I did have my research. Care to help?"

"Not on your life, Baka."

Jiraiya put the pen down and sighed. "Well, the day's almost over and we haven't left this room all day."

"Eh, I like just being able to lay down and relax without having someone yelling for me to wake up and do something. I don't get to do this too often." She rolled onto her stomach and put her rabbit next to her. "I'm hungry."

"Maybe we should go out to eat today instead of eating the hotels food."

"Where do you want to go?"

He got off the bed and stretched his arms. "There's a sushi bar about two blocks from here. Do you wanna go?"

She nodded her head. "Pass me my bag."

Jiraiya walked to the corner of the room and grabbed her bag and tossed it over to her. Tsunade sat up on the bed and dug through her clothes for something to wear. Jiraiya did the same.

Both of them found an outfit and went to change. Tsunade stood in the room while Jiraiya went into the bathroom. Tsunade changed into a loose fitted, green tank top and a knee length black skirt. She quickly tied her hair into a high ponytail and applied a little bit of eye liner and mascara.

Jiraiya came out in a black t-shirt and jeans. He took one glance at Tsunade and was pretty much in shock. She raised her eyebrow and giggled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you actually look nice today…I mean…not that you never look nice, but you just-You just look very different today."

Tsunade shook her head. "Uh, so do you. Let's go."

Jiraiya sighed. _She already probably hates me for yesterday and now I had to go and say that. I really am an idiot sometimes. _He chased after her as she walked out the door.

The two Sannin arrived at the restaurant and were seated at their table. After giving their orders, they sat and waited for their food. Tsunade took a sip of her sake and sighed. Jiraiya frowned. "What's wrong, Hime? Do you really hate this trip that much?"

"No, no, no, no, no. That's not it. I'm having fun, it's just, I'm worried about Shizune. I left her running the village and I kinda hope she's not over stressing about it. You know how she is."

"She's a tough girl, Tsunade-Hime. I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, but on top of that, I should really be worrying about the Akatsuki and what about Orochimaru. Not to mention we have to get that Uchiha to come back home, so Naruto shuts up and-"

Jiraiya pressed his hand to her mouth to shut her up. "Tsunade-chan, you need a break. I invited you for that reason. You're over worked, so I don't want to hear anything about that stuff until we are back in Konoha. Alright?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "Ok. Thanks for this."

He smiled. "No problem."

Their food arrived and they ate pretty silently. Tsunade didn't seem to pay much interest in whatever Jiraiya was talking about. He noticed that and after awhile gave up trying to make her feel better.

After about a good ten minutes of silence, Tsunade spoke up. "Uh, so…what do ya wanna do tomorrow?"

Jiraiya shrugged, but didn't reply. She sighed and leaned back on her chair. Jiraiya placed his chopsticks down after he was finished eating and looked at her. "Whatever you want to do is fine."

She smirked. "Is there a casino or bar anywhere close by?"

Jiraiya frowned. "Except that. Its fine every once in a while, but you take it to an extreme."

"I can't help it." She smiled as she gulped down the last bit of her sake.

Tsunade paid for their meals, even though Jiraiya tried to do it before her. She reminded him that she was to pay for whatever they ate on the trip. He backed down after she threatened to rip both his arms off if he didn't obey her. That little statement left the waiters and waitresses of the restaurant terrified of the woman.

Just as they were heading back to the hotel, Jiraiya took Tsunade's hand and pulled her somewhere else. Tsunade questioned him. "Jiraiya, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He continued to pull her to the beach spot they were at the day before. Once they were close to the water, he let go of her arm.

Tsunade looked out at the ocean and saw how close the moon looked to them. It was almost as if she could touch it. Normally, she didn't really enjoy looking out at the stars, but she couldn't help thinking that the scenery was really pretty. She turned to face Jiraiya. "Why are we here?"

"Well, I thought you would like it. And I wanted to talk to you, so I thought that maybe bringing you to a more peaceful setting would calm you down when you want to try and kill me for something stupid I could say."

She couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous comment. "You're so stupid, Jiraiya. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to talk."

Tsunade sat in the damp sand and smiled as he sat next to her. "Do you ever wish that you could change something you did or said?"

"I don't think there's a day that goes by that I don't think about that."

"Do you think we were the reason Orochimaru left?"

"Hime, now isn't the time to be angsty. What happened, happened. We can't do anything about it."

"I know that. I was just remembering that we used to come to the beach in the middle of the night like this and just play."

Jiraiya smiled. "Wasn't that the time Orochimaru was scared of the ocean."

She giggled. "Yeah and I pushed him in. He was also scared of going too high on the swing."

"And he was scared of going on roller coasters. Man, hard to believe he would become one of the biggest threats to Konoha."

Tsunade smirked. "If I remember, correctly, Orochimaru wasn't the only one afraid of roller coasters now was he, Jiraiya?"

He crossed his arms. "Hey, you shouldn't be talking. You had the most ridiculous fears. Remember we had that mission to take that kid to the circus and you passed out because of the clowns?"

She blushed. "Hey, that clown was scary. They all are. I mean, who the hell is that happy all the time unless they were planning on killing everyone in the circus tent."

"Oh please, Tsunade-chan. You're pathetic."

"Who are you calling pathetic?!" She went to hit him but Jiraiya had got up and ran from her. She got up too and began to chase him.

Tsunade reached out her hand to grab his long white hair and yanked it back expecting him to fall backwards. Instead, he grabbed onto her and they both fell into the very shallow part of the water. Tsunade landed on top of Jiraiya and rested her head on his chest as she giggled. "I hate you. Now I'm all wet."

"You're wet? I'm the one who broke your fall and landed in the water."

She smiled. "It's getting late. Let's go back."

"Alright." Tsunade got off of him and he stood up. Then they both headed back to their room.

Once they were back in their room, they got ready for bed. Jiraiya was about to turn off the light when he felt Tsunade peck him on the cheek. He smirked. "What was that for?"

"For reminding me that I can have fun without being drunk or spending all my money at a casino." She laid into her bed and pulled the blanket over her and her rabbit. "Good night."

"Good night." He turned off the light and smiled as he stared at her silhouette in the dark. _Well at least she doesn't hate me anymore. I guess I'm making progress. _

--

Author's Note:

This one was a pretty boring chapter and yes the little scene with them picking on each other's fears prove to be significant later on. Except for Orochimaru who is not in this fanfic. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully and I will be getting started on my next fanfic so that way it doesn't take me a month to put it up.

Sayonara!


	5. Day 4:Things are heating up

I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I actually had a really bad case of writer's block and then when I got my idea, my computer decided to fall apart. This chapter might not be the best, but hopefully you like it. I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so here's chapter five.

--

Chapter 5:Day 4-Things are heating up

Tsunade sat on a bench in the changing room with a towel wrapped around her. She held it tight as she looked at the floor whispering to herself. " That idiot better not try anything and if he does, I'll punch him all the way back to Konoha." She sighed. "Great, I'm talking to myself. I really need to learn to relax. Maybe this won't be so bad."

She stood up from the bench and made her way to the hot springs. She reached the edge and looked around for any sign that the toad sage could be around. She sighed in relief when she didn't find any. _I'm just paranoid. I really need to calm down. _

She slowly began unwrapping the towel from her body and slipped into the warm waters of the spring. She closed her eyes as she tried to relax. "It's been awhile since I've done this. I guess I really should start taking time for myself like this everyday. I wish Shizune was here."

"Why?"

"Because at least I would have someone to talk-Wait a minute..." She opened her eyes and saw Jiraiya sitting across from her with a grin stretching across his face. She shrieked. "BAKA!"

"Woah, Hime. Calm down."

"Calm down!? How can I calm down when your sitting here with me in the freaking hot spring?!"

Jiraiya placed his hands behind his head and smirked. "Guess I forgot to mention that all the hot springs here are mixed bathing. Sorry about that."

Tsunade's face was red from the heat of the spring, her anger, and her embarrassment."Your gonna be real sorry when I get over there to strangle you!"

Jiraiya yawned as if this was no big deal. "Tsunade-chan, I'm trying to relax. Besides, do you really want to swim over here and risk exposing your body when you can just stay over there and relax too?"

Tsunade lowered herself into the water and frowned. "Fine, but I'm still gonna get back at you for this."

He smirked. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Be careful with what you say, I might take you literally." She crossed her arms and kept her eyes locked on Jiraiya for any movement.

Jiraiya shook his head. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

"With my life, yes. With my body, no."

He chuckled. "Your so strange. Have I ever taken advantage of you?"

"No..."

"Then why are you having such a problem with this. I bet if I was anyone else, then you wouldn't be having a problem with this."

She sighed. "Ok. Fine."

They stood silent for a while until Jiraiya decided to break the silence. "So, Hime, what do you plan to do once we get back to Konoha?"

"Work and try and finish everything that needs to be done. What about you?"

"Probably continue finding out information on the Akatsuki."

She raised her eyebrow. "No research?"

He shook his head. "There are more important things to worry about than that."

She almost broke out in laughter. "Really?! Since when?"

He smirked. "I'm not always doing research when I leave the village, Hime."

"So besides finding information on the Leaf's enemies, what else do you do?"

Jiraiya leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "That is a secret, my Hime, that even you aren't aloud to know about. Besides, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Tsunade was very curious to know whether Jiraiya was lying or not, but he had never lied to her before, so she kind of believed him. "I want to know. I'll believe you if it's not something ridiculous. And I told you about my rabbit, so it's only fair."

He frowned. "True, but-"

"Pleeeassse?" She begged folding her hands over her bare chest.

Jiraiya blushed. "Well...ok. Do you know that orphanage on the outskirts of the village?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

He continued. "When I was little my mother had died, leaving me and my younger sister at that orphanage since my father had left after my sister was born. I had ran away from it so I could get money to get me and my sister out of there. Back then it wasn't exactly the best place to stay. It was small and unkempt. That's why I became a shinobi. I eventually manged to accomplish my goal, but felt bad for the other children. So ever since then I go back there every month to give in donations and stuff."

Tsunade was shocked."T-that's-Wait, you have a sister?!"

He nodded. "Yep. She's six years younger than me. She moved out of Konoha when you were away from the village."

She wrapped one arm around herself and smiled. "Oh, well. That's really sweet of you. It's good to here that your not your typical self all of the time."

"There are other times when I'm not. Like right now. I haven't done anything to you, right?"

Tsunade giggled. "I guess so and I am getting tired of having to raise my voice so you can here me when I talk."

Jiraiya looked at her curiously. "So does that mean..."

Jiraiya didn't even have to finish his sentence when Tsunade started to make her way to him. She sat next to him and smiled. "I think I can trust you not to do anything that will get you killed."

"Glad to here that." He pat her head and smiled.

Tsunade smacked his hand off of her head. "Stop treating me like a kid."

He chuckled. "Why? I thought you like to feel younger,silly girl." Jiraiya playfully hit her.

"Yeah, but not that young." She smacked his hand away again, only to have it return to pick at her skin. "Jiraiya, stop it!"

Jiraiya smiled as he continued to annoy her, careful not to get any lower than her shoulders. Tsunade finally had all that she could take and splashed water into his eyes to get him away from her. Jiraiya quickly wiped his eyes and grabbed her hair as she tried to move back to her spot across from him. He pulled her backwards causing her to fall into the water. She came back up and growled at Jiraiya. "Damn it! Why the hell are you so annoying?!"

Jiraiya grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to the spot next to him. "Cause your so easy to annoy."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp and crossed her arms. Jiraiya turned his head to the side and smiled at her. "Ok, I'll stop."

She looked at him. "Good."

The two of them continued to stare at each other, without speaking. Tsunade reached her arms out to wrap them around his neck, without thinking. Jiraiya stared at her curiously as to what she was doing. "H-Hime...?"

Tsunade continued to move closer to him. She dipped his head down and pulled him toward her. Jiraiya placed his hands on her shoulders and let her move him to her. They were now inches away from each other. Jiraiya felt her breath as his lips were about to reach hers. It had been the first time they had ever gotten this close to what he's always wanted and he wasn't even the one making the move.

Just as their lips were about to meet, Tsunade opened her eyes and realized what was happening. She raised her arm and punched him in the face hard. "BAKA!"

Jiraiya rubbed the spot that she hit him in and glared at her. "Hey! This wasn't my fault! You came onto me!"

"Liar!" She swam back to where she had left her towel. Tsunade quickly snatched it up and wrapped it around herself.

"Hime!"

Just as she was about to reach the changing room, she turned back to face him. "I would never fall for you! So don't you dare put this on me!" She stomped away leaving a very confused Jiraiya behind.

He sighed. "Damn that girl has issued. Well, better go sweet talk my way out of this one. Somehow..."

Jiraiya grabbed his towel and headed off to the men's changing room thinking about how to get Tsunade to stop being mad at him...once again.

--

Jiraiya had waited for Tsunade outside of the women's changing room for about fifteen minutes before he figured that she wasn't there. He walked back to their room and looked around. "Hime? I guess she's not here either. Where did she run off to?"_ Of course, the one time it's not my fault is the one time she decides to be even more bitchy._

He walked to his bad and pulled out his manuscript and began to write. _She can't stay away that long. She'll come back soon._

However, Tsunade didn't return to the room after about an hour and Jiraiya got worried. He put down the pen and looked at the clock. "It's late. I hope she's alright."

Just as he was about to go out to find her, Tsunade walked into the room. She sat on her bed with her back facing Jiraiya and stared at the ground. Jiraiya sighed in relief that she was alright and sat down next to her. "Tsunade-chan, I'm-"

"Don't say it..."

"But-"

"No. You don't have anything to apologize for. I was just...I shouldn't have hit you. I-I'm the one who should be sorry."

Jiraiya was surprised. It was rare for Tsunade to say sorry, especially to him. He put his arm around her. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad your ok. I thought something happened to you."

Her eyes softened. "Jiraiya-"

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. You weren't thinking."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "One of these days your gonna get sick of the crap I put you through. I'm glad you haven't yet. I don't know what I would do with out you."

Jiraiya giggled. "Well you did go twenty years without seeing me, so I think you'll do just fine without me."

Tsunade cuddled closer to him and smiled. "I guess so.

Jiraiya leaned in to kiss her forehead, but stopped himself in case she would get mad at him again. He let go of her and she lifted her head off of his shoulder. Jiraiya stretched his arms up and looked at her. "So any idea what you want to do tomorrow?"

She giggled. "I thought you'd never ask. I was strolling around and saw an amusement park in the area. Do you want to go?"

"Wow, I haven't been to one of those in years and you know I hate roller coasters, Tsunade-chan."

"I know, but let's put your fear to the test. I got over my fear of blood, you can do the same thing too."

Jiraiya thought about it for a second and nodded. "Fine, but you better not make fun of me for being scared of them like you did when we were kids."

She laughed. "I won't. I promise."

He shook his head. "I swear you have a bi-polar disorder. One second your boiling mad and then the next your giggling and smiling again. I just don't understand you."

She pulled her pajamas out of her bag and smiled. "There's not much to understand. Just don't piss me off." She walked into the bathroom to change her clothes while Jiraiya changed in the room.

Once they were finished changing their clothes, Tsunade walked over to her bed. Jiraiya pulled the blanket over her and received a strange look from Tsunade. "Your tucking me in? Wanna tell me a bedtime story too?"

"Ok so Once upon a time there was a mansion where a bunch of girls in skimpy outfits-"

Tsunade interrupted. "Ok, story time over. I don't even want to know how that stories gonna end."

"I'll tell you now, the protagonist in that story was gonna be a very lucky and happy man. Still don't want to know the rest of the story?"

"No. Go write it in your next book so Kakashi can enjoy it. Good night." She held her rabbit in her right arm and smiled when she saw Jiraiya climb into his own bed and turn off the lamp.

--

Author's Notes:

Once again, I'm sorry for such a late chapter. I'll try and write chapter six soon. Maybe by Sunday if I'm lucky and find time or maybe it'll be even earlier. I'll see, but I promise one thing. It won't be as late as this chapter. And I know this chapter wasn't the longest, but I like it a lot better than the last one. Yeah and the tittle sucks cause, couldn't think of anything better. Special thanks to Jiraiyatsunade4ever fro helping me with this chapter. I'll update soon.

Ja ne! (another special thanks to Link Fangirl01 for informing that Sayonara is not the correct word for the end of a chapter. Thank you!)

P.S. Please if you have a deviantart account. Check out a comic that me and my friends are working on. It gets better as we learn our way with Photoshop. It's funny and not exactly what you would call good artwork, but it's suppose to be that way. So please check it out even if you don't have a Deviantart account. It would mean a lot to me and my friends. I work as the Digital artist. The link is on my profile. If you want to read it but the link doesn't work ask me for it in a review or private message or something. Thank you!


	6. Day 5:Are we having fun yet?

Chapter 6: Day 5-Are we having fun yet?

Jiraiya and Tsunade strolled slowly through the amusement park. Jiraiya's eyes browsed nervously around the park looking at all the very frightening rides that Tsunade was probably going to drag him on. He had always hated going on rides since he despised the feeling of being tossed around violently in a small two person cart with only a small metal bar to protect you from falling out of the cart. He turned to face Tsunade who was happily walking around the park seemingly enjoying herself. _Well, at least she's happy. _

Tsunade smiled. "Calm down, Baka. If something happens, you could use a jutsu or something."

"Thanks, Hime. That makes me feel a whole lot better." He said with sarcasm. She giggled as they approached the roller coaster she wanted him to go on. Jiraiya stared in horror as she continued to approach the ride.

Tsunade had decided she wasn't going to go easy on him. She had chosen the largest, fastest, and wildest roller coaster in the park to help him get over his pathetic fear. He was a shinobi after all. What was there to be feared about a roller coaster? She turned around and noticed that he wasn't following her. "Oi! Let's get going."

Jiraiya shook his head. "T-Tsunade-chan, this isn't fair. Let's go to something that's a little less life-threatening."

"No way. This actually looks like fun. Come on, Jiraiya. You promised me you would."

He shook his head. "No, I didn't promise anything. I said I would go on ONE roller coaster and I wasn't expecting you to pick the one that looks the most dangerous."

Tsunade grinned and wrapped her arm around Jiraiya's. "Yeah, but you didn't exactly say that I couldn't. Come on. Give it a shot. Looks can be deceiving. It could actually be the safest ride in the park."

Jiraiya frowned as he faced Tsunade. She was running her hand through his long white hair, with her eyes pleading him to come with her. He really did hate it when she did that. It made him feel guilty, as if he should come with her for her safety even though he was the one who was scared.

Tsunade smiled as he didn't resist when she proceeded to pull him towards the roller coaster. She kept her arm linked with his as the lined shortened. Tsunade felt his body stiffen with each step forward they took, getting closer and closer to facing what seemed to be his only fear. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to calm him down, ensuring him that it'll be fine.

When there were only a few people in front of them, Jiraiya looked at Tsunade. "Hime, I really don't think I can do this."

"Oh no, you are not backing out on me now. We're almost there. Just relax." She held onto his arm tighter, just in case he tried to run off.

They finally made it onto the ride. Tsunade giggled as Jiraiya tried not to pass out before it even started. She kept her arm around his as the sat in the small cart. Jiraiya's face was pale. "Hime-"

"Hush. You've made it this far. Just calm down. It'll be over before you know it."

The ride began moving, sending Jiraiya into a panic attack. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Baka, your making this harder than it has to be."

'Shut up' was all he could make out before they began to rise up a large hill. The roller coaster proceeded to move slowly as it moved higher and higher towards the peek of the drop. Tsunade agreed to sit more towards the back since the front of the roller coaster was the worst place to sit if you had a fear of rides with drops, but that didn't make Jiraiya feel any better once he saw how high they were. His heart beat went faster and faster as he waited anxiously for the whole thing to be over with.

The roller coaster reached the peek and then quickly dropped back down and then sped very quickly around the tracks. It made violently sharp turns and made it to another drop. It began to rise up again.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya to make sure he didn't have a heart attack. He was holding onto the bar so tightly that his knuckles were beginning to turn white. His eyes were shut tightly as he awaited another drop. She smiled and looked forward, seeing that this drop was gonna be much more thrilling than the last one.

Jiraiya honestly had no idea what she found so entertaining in rides that could easily get you killed. He couldn't wait to be off and back onto the ground. He didn't have much time to think since the ride had dropped again and moved rapidly on the tracks and to a loop. The ride made a full 360 and then continued to move across the tracks.

Finally, the ride came to an end and Tsunade and Jiraiya walked to the exit. Tsunade practically skipped out and quickly looked around for another ride she could drag him on. She smiled as Jiraiya began to regain color to his face. "So what did you think?"

"I…hate you. Don't ever make me do that again."

Tsunade wrapped her arms around his waist and smirked. "Now that you went on that, the other rides here shouldn't be as scary. Now let go look for something else to do."

Jiraiya frowned when she took his hand and pulled him through the park. "Can we please do something safe so I can get over the shock I just endured?"

"How about the haunted house? That's a slow moving ride with nothing to be terrified of."

Jiraiya didn't answer before she began walking to the scary looking house. Neither of them was scared of going into the haunted house since they both knew it was always some cheesy hologram of a ghost or a plastic skeleton. The line was surprisingly long for what they consider to be a waste of time, but Jiraiya thought that maybe it would be a good time to try bonding more with Tsunade.

The line moved quickly and before they knew it they were sitting in the cart and going into the "haunted house." The doors creaked open as the cart moved slowly into the house. It was dark. So dark that you couldn't even see a hand in front of your face. Jiraiya felt Tsunade rest her head on his shoulder and wrapped both of her arms tightly around his. He smirked. "Are you scared of the dark?"

"No just trying to get comfortable. These types of rides are usually long since the cart moves so slow." She leaned into Jiraiya more as he cart entered the first room of the house, the main hall. The room was covered in fading painting with the eyes watching you as you moved through the room. The cart slowed down a little more, so the riders could see all of the attraction. They saw a broom moving across the floor with no one holding it, but when a "lighting bolt" flashed, there was a ghost of a maid holding onto the broom. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "So typical. Don't they know things like that don't scare anyone but children?"

"So if you had a haunted house, what would you use to scare people?"

Tsunade smiled. "Well I would use genjutsu to really get people scared. It would be a walk in house and you would have to try to escape it. There would be more than one exit for the people who would have a much more difficult finding their way out of the maze. It would have giant spiders and stuff much more realistic than thinks like a broom moving on its own and painting that follow you with their eyes."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Well that's some imagination you have. Maybe you should consider opening an amusement park in Konoha."

"Yeah and risk having the stupid council bitch at me for wanting to have something fun in the village? I don't think so."

They ride continued to the next room, the kitchen. There was a zombie chef feeding on what seemed to be other chefs and maybe a butler. It was hard to tell in the bloody mess that was all over the kitchen floor. Tsunade made a disgusted face. "Ew…"

"Scary yet?"

"No, just really, really disgusted. Zombies are nasty creatures."

"Zombies are people too, just with decaying skin and a need to feed every second of the day."

"You're so stupid." She giggled.

"Yeah, stupid enough to make you laugh." He put his arm around her waist.

Tsunade sighed. "You know, Jiraiya, this is a haunted house, not exactly the place to get affectionate."

"You started it."

A few more rooms later, the ride was over and the two Sannin continued to move through the park again. They went on a few more rides before decided to sit down for some lunch. They both ordered a slice of pizza and sat at a small table with an umbrella to keep the sun off of them. "So, Baka, are you having fun?"

"I guess, but I still don't like roller coasters and you just helped me confirm how much I hate them and why."

"Ah, I guess I gotta try harder next time." She took a bite of her pizza and was having trouble getting all the cheese into her mouth.

Jiraiya broke apart the cheese and handed her a napkin to wipe the sauce she had on her cheek. "You're so messy."

"Hmph."

They finished eating and continued to go on rides until nightfall. The two Sannin walked around looking for something that they haven't done yet. They continued to walk arm in arm since Tsunade was feeling unusually affectionate today. They sat down on a bench near a large tree and watched the people walk by. Tsunade sighed. "Ah, today was fun, but I'm so tired."

"Me too. Is there anything left to do?"

"I don't think so. Let's relax for a little while and then head back to our room."

Jiraiya nodded and placed his hand on her head and began stroking her head. She pushed him away from her. "Let's not start this again. I don't want to be fighting this whole vacation."

"It's not my fault your being difficult. I'm not even doing anything to you. I doubt you minded when Dan did this with you."

"There's a huge difference. Dan and I were a couple. You and I aren't. So stop treating me like we are."

"Damn it, Tsunade-Hime. He's dead get over it already. I'm not even trying to get with you. I'm just trying to spend time with you as friends."

Tsunade stood up. "Well maybe if you would have stopped being a pervert a long time ago, we could have had a chance. You have no idea what it's like to lose someone that way, so don't you dare tell me to get over it!"

"You're not the only one!"

"That's it. I'm done. I'm going back to Konoha and I don't want to see you around me anymore."

Before Jiraiya could continue arguing with her, she stormed off. He debated whether or not he should chase after her and apologize, but he quickly decided to just let her go. _She needs her space. I shouldn't have said that, but…it just makes me so mad when she talks about him like he's still alive._

After about an hour and a half of just thinking about Tsunade, he decided to search for her. The first place he looked was at the local bar. His prediction was correct and he spotted the blond sitting at a booth half passed out with the guys at the table next to her checking her out. Jiraiya quickly walked up to her out of fear that the guys at the other table would try and take advantage of her. He placed his hand on her back. "Tsunade-chan?"

She didn't even look up at him. She just muttered. "I wanna…go…home."

Jiraiya helped her out of the booth and paid for her intake of alcohol. He kept on arm around her waist and let her support herself on his body. Tsunade continued to trip as he tried to walk with her back to their room. He eventually gave up trying to drag her with him and decided to pick her up instead. He held her small body in his arms and continued to walk to the room.

"Jir..ai...ya?" She slurred her words.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell…Shizune…"

Jiraiya looked at her puzzled. "Don't tell her what?"

"That I…was drinking. I…promised her...I wouldn't do this…anymore."

He frowned. "I won't tell her."

Satisfied with his answer, she rested her head on his chest. They arrived back into the room and Jiraiya laid her onto her bed. He took off her shoes and untied her ponytails before pulling the blanket over her. Tsunade placed her hand on the side of his face. "You hate…me, don't…you?"

"No, go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and watched her quickly fall asleep. He then sat on his own bed and stared at Tsunade. Her face was red from the heavy amount of alcohol she had drunk. Her body was also really warm. She breathed heavily as she attempted to stay asleep in her condition. Jiraiya saw her worn out rabbit and walked up to her bed and took it from her. He held the small stuff animal in his hands and smirked. _I owe it to her. I can't stand fighting with her._

He walked to his bag to pull out a small sewing kit that he kept with him. Since he had lived by himself, with the exception of his younger sister, he had taught himself to do things such as sew, cook, and clean. He was very independent despite the fact that he didn't seem the kind of person to have the ability to do those kinds of things.

Jiraiya worked on fixing up her little rabbit all night and planned a special surprise for Tsunade.

--

Author's Note:

Chapter six is complete. I have three chapters left before I get started on my next fanfic. Basically tomorrow is the last day to have fun before they go back to Konoha on day 7. I'm trying to update as quick as possible and I'm very surprised to how successful this fanfic is going. I wish I could make it longer, but they can't stay on vacation forever. There's plenty of work to be done once Tsunade is back home and much more training to do with Naruto when Jiraiya gets back. I bet they really wish they didn't have to go back despite the arguing that happen all through out the vacation.

Ja ne!


	7. Day 6:The Grass is Greener

Chapter 6: Day 5-Are we having fun yet

Chapter 6 seemed to go very well. I'm glad so many people are enjoying this fanfic. This is the second to last chapter. Sorry once again for the wait. I had to kinda plan out this one. Enjoy!

--

Chapter 7: Day 6: The Grass is Greener

The young looking blond slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached painfully from all the alcohol she had consumed the night before. She slowly sat up in her bed and placed her hand on her forehead, slowly massaging trying to suppress the headache. _What happened last night? I remember the park and then…_She froze remembering her argument with Jiraiya. She desperately searched the room for him only to find that he wasn't in the room with her.

Tsunade panicked. _Did he take what I said seriously? _She shook her head. "No. It would take a lot more than that for him to leave me."

Tsunade jumped when she heard the door to the bathroom open. Jiraiya stepped out in a red T-shirt and jeans. She placed her hand to her chest. "J-Jiraiya! You scared me…"

He smiled as he approached her. He placed a bottle of aspirin on the end table next to her, along with a bottle of water, before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. My head is killing me."

"Take to of those ad you should feel a little better." He said referring to the aspirin bottle.

Tsunade did as he said. She placed the two tablets in her hand and swallowed them down with the water he had placed on the able as well. She sighed.

Jiraiya sat at the edge of her bed staring down at the floor. Tsunade felt awkward having him so close to her after that argument they had the night before. She desperately wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words to say. Sorry wouldn't cut it anymore. It seemed like whenever one of them apologized, their fighting just happened more often and got worst. And yet, it seemed like, Jiraiya never got tired of her.

She averted her eyes to look in his direction. He stood staring at the ground, but it seemed as though he felt her eyes gaze at him and he turned his head to face her. Tsunade quickly moved her eyes to the other side of the room with her face turning slightly red.

Jiraiya reached his hand forward and placed it on the side of her face. "You feel a little warm, why don't you go take a shower and cool off a bit. Then we can go out for lunch."

She stared at him curiously. "Lunch?"

"Look at the time, Hime. You woke up pretty late."

She stretched her arms up and yawned. "Alright, help me up."

Jiraiya grabbed her arm ad helped pull her off the bed. He steadied her by keeping his hand on her waist and around her shoulders. When she was steady, he let her go and she quickly walked into the bathroom.

Tsunade shut the door behind her, letting her hand linger on the door knob for a few seconds before pulling it away. She turned around to start the shower, but something else caught her eye.

A small bag rested on the bathroom counter with a note lying on top of the bag. She picked up the note and read:

_Here's a little something to make up for yesterday. What I said was wrong_

_and I don't want you to hate me anymore. Maybe one day we'll learn_

_to stop attacking each other like this, but for now, I just don't want to lose _

_what we already have. I hope this makes up for everything. _

_Jiraiya_

_P.S. I wasn't sure what size you were since your boobs are so huge, so I just _

_used instinct. Hope you like it._

Tsunade raised her eyebrow. "What the hell is the idiot talking about now?"

She placed the note to the side and reached into the bag. She pulled out her stuffed rabbit and stared at it in shock. "H-he…"

The rabbit looked brand new. Even the stains that were almost impossible to remove were gone as if they were nothing. She placed the rabbit to the side, still very shocked that Jiraiya managed to fix up her rabbit so well. She saw that there was still something inside of the bag and reached in to pull it out.

Tsunade pulled out a blue dress that would reach a little above her knees and had a black ribbon around the stomach. She held it against her and admired it from the mirror even though she could only see up to her waist.

Eager to try on the dress, she put it to the side and began to run the water. She quickly undressed herself and hoped into the shower, quickly washing up.

Jiraiya looked up from writing his next novel, when he heard Tsunade come out of the shower. He smiled when he saw her wearing the dress he picked out for her. "A perfect fit. I think I did pretty good picking it out for you. You look good in it."

"Yeah, but why did you get me this and fix my rabbit up. You're making me feel bad now." She hugged her rabbit to her chest and smiled.

Jiraiya got up from the bed and put his writings away. He grabbed the rabbit from Tsunade and put it on the bed before picking up a small bag. "Come on, I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?" She questioned as he grabbed her arm and dragged her through the door.

"You'll see."

The two Sannin walked outside. Jiraiya let go of Tsunade's arm and strangely enough, Tsunade got upset. _Oh no, I am not falling for this baka! This can't happen…_

Tsunade tried to keep her thoughts on other things while Jiraiya rambled on about their vacation and where he was taking her. She continued to ignore him until he placed his hand on her shoulder. Tsunade reacted by hitting his hand off of her shoulder.

"Hime, are you ok?"

"I-I'm find. Don't worry. Um, are we almost there?"

He nodded. "Right here."

Tsunade looked around and frowned. "Baka, this is a forest."

"Yes it is."

"And why are we in a forest?"

"This is where we're having lunch."

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not a deer, Jiraiya. I don't want to eat grass."

He chuckled. "You, silly girl." He pushed her to the center of the clearing in the forest. She stared out into the lake and then turned to face Jiraiya. He was sitting on the grass and patted the ground next to him, signaling her to sit down next to him.

He pulled out two lunches for the both of them from the bag he brought with him. Jiraiya handed Tsunade one of the lunches. "Eat up, Hime."

She smiled. "Thank you." Before taking a bite, she stared at Jiraiya as he ate his food. "Baka-kun"

"Hmm?"

"I…well…this has to be the most interesting vacation that I've ever had."

He nodded and swallowed a piece of food he was chewing on. "Yeah, but it was fun, if you skip the parts with you wanting to kill me."

Tsunade began eating and smiled. "You know, maybe it wasn't so bad, even with the fighting. I mean-"

She paused when he moved closer to her. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Shut up and eat."

Tsunade tried her hardest to keep the blood from rushing to her cheeks, but Jiraiya saw through her. Could it be that he knew that Tsunade's feelings for him were finally turning the direction that he wanted them to go in?

Tsunade pulled away and began eating very fast causing Jiraiya to chuckle more. "Hime, you sure your alright?"

She nodded fast and continued to shove the food in her mouth until it was completely gone. Jiraiya smiled. "Seems like you enjoyed it"

"Yes." She quickly responded. Jiraiya smirked seeing this as a perfect opportunity to toy with her.

He moved closer to her until they're shoulders were touching only to be pushed away by Tsunade. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

Tsunade frowned. She looked out at the lake again and smiled. _I think it's time to end this…_She looked Jiraiya, who was finishing up the last of his food. "Baka-kun…"

"Yeah"

"Do you know the real reason we always fight?"

"Because you go through really bad mood swings cause of your menopause."

"What?! No! You idiot…"

He chuckled. "Why then?"

She hung her head down and smiled. "Because no matter how much I try to resist falling for you, it just seems like it can't happen."

Jiraiya froze. Where was this coming from all of a sudden? "Tsunade-chan…"

"For all of these years, the only think that kept us from being together was my fear of losing the last person who cares about me."

Jiraiya placed his hand on the side of her face. "That's not true. You still have quite a few people that care about you. Naruto, Shizune, Sakura, and the whole village."

"Yeah, but how many of them know the real me? You're the only person who sees me as something more than just the Hokage." Tsunade rested her head onto his shoulder and smiled. "I don't want to argue anymore, so I think it's about time I gave in."

Jiraiya smiled and wrapped his arm around Tsunade's waist. "I'm glad and I promise you won't regret it, but first…" He pushed her to make her lay down in the grass and then he hovered over her. "…I need you to answer one question."

"And what's that?"

"Can I use you as a character in my next book?"

Her eyes widened. "Absolutely not! I can't have everyone thinking I'm some kind of slut."

"What if I don't use your name?"

"No"

"Damn it. Fine then you'll have to repay me back some other way."

Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck. "Repay you for what?"

"This trip"

Tsunade shook her head. "You said that this is my birthday present. I shouldn't have to repay you for anything."

"True and I guess just having you here like this is good enough as repayment." He pinned her down and pressed his lips against hers, making sure that she wasn't able to hit him just in case she decided to change her mind. Much to his surprise, she didn't fight him. Instead, she kissed him back, pulling him closer to her, until their bodies were touching.

Jiraiya was the first to break the kiss and laid down beside her. Tsunade took this opportunity to rest her head on top of his chest and cuddle a little closer to him. Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her and smiled with his eyes closed. "I don' know what made you change your mind like this, but I like it."

Tsunade smiled and pressed her lips to his neck. "Let's just say I think too much about certain things."

"Well maybe you should think more often." He kissed the top of her head and then looked out at the lake. He ran his hand up and down her back until he felt her shift her weight. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed as she gripped his t-shirt in her hand. "How's your headache?"

"Better. I've had worst."

Jiraiya reached his hand for one of her two ponytails and untied it. Then he untied the other one, leaving Tsunade confused to why he was undoing her hair instead of her clothes. "Baka-kun, what are you doing?"

"You look prettier with your hair loose." He placed the hair ties into his pocket and wrapped both his arms around her as they laid in the grass.

She giggled and rolled onto his stomach, playfully twirling his hair around her right finger. "Let's head back."

"Why? It's kind of early to be going back already. Are you that bored?"

She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered "No. I can just think of something that will keep us busy for the rest of the day."

Jiraiya smirked and held her hand in his. "Ah, now, now, Hime. That's not very ladylike. Besides it's usually me who makes suggestions like that."

Tsunade frowned and rolled off of him. "Fine, then I guess, we'll just lay here for the rest of the day."

She put her arms behind her head and smirked as she closed her eyes waiting for Jiraiya to reconsider his answer.

It stood silent for a few minutes, before Jiraiya grabbed Tsunade by the arm and pulled her up from the grass. "You win this time, Tsunade-chan."

She giggled as they practically ran back to their hotel room. "What are you talking about? I win all the time."

"Psft. Keep saying that until I get you to sit down and play a little game of strip poker with me."

"Ah, touché, Baka-kun. However, the chances of me being stupid enough to do that is one to a million."

--

Author's Note:

Yeah, that was a pretty crappy ending, but whatever. So it's not summer anymore and school is starting on Friday. However, this sort of works towards the conclusion of this fic since they'll be leaving their vacation the next day. Next chapter is the conclusion to this fanfic and the chapter I leave the thanks. I'll try to have that by Sunday. Monday the latest.

Ja ne!


	8. Day 7:Home Sweet Home

Last chapter. May contain spoilers of events in the manga. Enjoy.

--

Chapter 8: Day 7-Home Sweet Home

Jiraiya yawned as he awoke from the heavy amount of light the sun was bringing into the room. He gazed down at the blond woman resting her head on his bare chest holding the blanket tight around her nude form and her stuffed animal. He smiled as she shifted slightly into a more comfortable position.

He wrapped his arm around her and traced her backbone with the tip of his index finger. He felt her shake and continued to tease her. Tsunade eventually put an end to his teasing by grabbing his hand and pushing him away from her. "It's too early, Baka. Haven't you had enough?"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Lazy. Come on get up. We have to be out of here soon."

The young looking blond frowned and sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes. "Aw, I don't wanna go home." She shivered at the thought of having to go back to work and her dreaded paperwork.

Jiraiya wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Me either, but we both have a lot of work to do when we get home."

Tsunade was the first out of the bed. She grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom. Jiraiya snaked his arms around her waist just as she approached the door. He nipped her neck and whispered into her ear "May I join you?"

Tsunade smacked his arm off of her and giggled. "I think you've seen enough for one night."

"Yeah, but it's not night time anymore." He replied, letting his hands wander over her curvy body. He traced her neck bone with his tongue only to receive a punch to the face. "Ow!" He rubbed the side of his face glared at the smiling blond, "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "I'll be out in a minute."

"You're no fun." He pouted sitting back on the bed while she walked into the bathroom. He laid back on the bed and rested his arms behind his head. He smiled when he heard the shower water turned on and closed his eyes. _I knew it was only a matter of time. _

He waited patiently for Tsunade to get out of the bathroom. When she did he stood up and smiled. "Bout time."

"Shut up. That was a lot shorter than my two hour baths at home." She said putting her clothes into her bag.

Jiraiya kissed the top of her head and then walked into the bathroom. Tsunade sat with her rabbit in her lap and played with the ears.

About five minutes later Jiraiya was already done getting ready. He sat next to Tsunade and curiously stared at her rabbit. "So what is that thing's name anyway?"

"I have no idea. In all the years I've had it, I never once thought about naming it."

"So name it…"

She rested her head on his shoulder while making the stuffed animal dance on her lap. "Hm, what should I name it?"

"I don't know."

The blond rolled her eyes. "You're no help. How about…Uma-kun?"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrow and stared at her. "Uma? Why? That doesn't even make sense."

She hugged the rabbit to her chest and smiled. "Well, I like it."

The toad sage shook his head and stood up. He picked up his bag as Tsunade placed her rabbit, now named Uma, into her bag. She grabbed her bag and followed Jiraiya out the door.

The two Sannin were now heading back home after checking out of the hotel. The walked slowly, taking there time back to paperwork and training.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade. "Hime, you know people are going to pry into our relationship once were back home, right?"

She giggled. "Of course they are, but who cares. We don't have to tell them anything. Let them figure it out themselves."

--

A week passed since they arrived back in Konoha after their vacation. The villagers had all figured out that something happened on that vacation when the two Sannin arrived hand in hand. However, it seemed impossible to get either one of them to talk about it, but they really didn't need to here it from them. The fact that their Hokage locks the door to her office whenever her and the toad sage are in there alone gave them all a big hint that they were together.

Tsunade sat on her uncomfortable chair in her overheated office. She frowned as she stared at the enormous stack of papers sitting on her desk. Her apprentice chuckled at the expression on her teacher's face. "Better get started, Tsunade-sama."

"Ugh, why? I'm too tired to work."

Shizune frowned. "Well, maybe if you hadn't been drinking all day and night with Jiraiya-sama and THEN heading off to spent the night at his place, you wouldn't be too tired to work."

Tsunade glared at the dark-haired girl. "We weren't drinking all day and night. I only had two shots during the day and then we headed to his house to ha-uh…because I was too tired to walk home and his house was closer.

Shizune laughed when she saw Tsunade's face turn a slight shade of pink. She didn't know why the two Sannin tried so hard not to mention their relationship. Everyone could tell what was going on. She turned to the door and smiled. "I'll get you some tea. Get started." She closed the door behind her leaving Tsunade thinking back to all the stupid mistakes she made, such as taking the job as Hokage.

"You're so bad. How could you lie to the one person you owe your life to?"

She giggled. "I was wondering when you were going to stop by. It wasn't entirely a lie. I did only drink two shots."

Jiraiya kissed her cheek as he leaned over to watch her work. "You didn't have to stay at my place. You just made a rather…interesting suggestion."

Tsunade put her pen down to face Jiraiya. She pressed her lips to his and then pulled away. "And you went along with it pretty well, but next time we'll have to pick a day when I don't have that much work."

"True." He stood up when she grabbed her pen and started writing again. "I have two gifts for you: One you'll like and one you'll hate."

Tsunade frowned curiously. "Why would you give me something I hate?"

He shrugged. "Who knows, maybe you'll like it. Doubt it though. Which one do you want first?"

"I'll take my chances with the one I won't like."

Jiraiya handed her a paper with his report on an Akatsuki sighting. He watched as she scanned it quickly and then looked at him. "Are you sure you know the location?"

"Yep. I'm 100 sure. I plan to head out there tomorrow and try to get more information on them."

Tsunade frowned. "You plan to go alone?"

He nodded. "Its better I get whatever information I can on my own."

She shook her head. "No, its not. You could-I can't lose you too, Jiraiya. I'll go with you."

"No you won't. The village needs you to be here in case of anything. I'll go and then when I get back, I promise I won't leave you again."

Tsunade gave him a small smile and nodded. She quickly changed the topic not wanting her emotions to get the best of her. "So what else did you get me?"

He handed her the latest issue of his series and smiled. Tsunade frowned. "Why the hell are you giving this to me?!"

"Trust me, Hime. You'll like this one. It doesn't have many smutty scenes. I think just one."

"I still don't-" She was interrupted by his lips meeting hers.

He pulled away and smiled. "Just read it. You can tell me what you think one I come back from my mission."

Tsunade put the book on her desk and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Jiraiya's waist and buried her face in his chest. "I really don't want you to go there."

"I'll be back, I pro-"

"Don't say it! You know you may not be able to keep that promise, so don't say it."

He wrapped his arms around her trying to assure her that it would be ok, but she was right. He didn't know what could happen, but he still felt like he should give her some hope that everything would be fine. "Tsunade-Hime…"

She looked up and smiled. "Can you do me one favor before you leave?"

He smiled. "I think I know where this is headed, but I'll ask anyway. What do you want?"

She sat back down and began writing again. "Find, Shizune for me. I really need that tea."

Jiraiya frowned in disappoint. "Uh sure, is that all?"

She nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes"

He sighed. "Alright"

Just as he was about to leave. He heard her giggle. "You silly toad. I thought you would fight a little more. Of course that not what I want you to do."

He smiled with his back still facing her. "Its not? Then what do you want?"

"I want you to save me from this paperwork and let me make up for the forty years of rejections you had to endure."

He turned around to face her. "Then let's get out of here and have some fun."

Tsunade quickly stood up from her desk and ran to him, taking his arm. She closed the door behind them as they quickly snuck out of the office, so Tsunade wouldn't get in trouble for leaving her post…again.

Shizune walked into the office with Tsunade's tea, only to find her missing. She growled. "That woman is worst than a teenage girl in love."

She placed the tea on her desk to see the book Jiraiya left Tsunade. Curious, she picked up the book wondering why Tsunade would read one of Jiraiya's novels. She started reading the first few pages and realized, this was a book on their vacation. Shizune smiled putting the book down. _I'll let you have your fun this time, Tsunade-sama._

--

Author's Notes:

The end, finally. Yeah the ending is kinda sad since we all know Jiraiya's fate. I still hate Kishimoto for that. I'm working on the next fanfic that I actually wanted to have up before this chapter but it's still a work in progress. Before the thanks, the name of Tsunade's rabbit means Pony/Horse. Now for the thanks:

Senju-Hime

Link Fangirl01

TsUnAdE85

Rei-Yuugasa

Greensapphire

JiraiyasGirl

Lady Blade WarAngel

Mira94

Jitenshi

VyseN

Hektols

Jiraiyatsunade4ever

Renji9031

Spidi554

JirTsu

Kate

Kazuki-kun is an A and an A

Celestialfae

Alwysdncng101

XKoneko

FinlandGirl

1bullet

Cam'

Otakubarbie

Ugh, I forget who it was that made the suggestion to make the book based on their summer vacation. I'm really sorry who ever it was but thank you very much. Thanks to all who read and/or reviewed.

Sayonara!


End file.
